


Shake It

by Copgirl1964



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copgirl1964/pseuds/Copgirl1964
Summary: A summer party at NSY - not really the Holmes brothers' thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I published this story as part of some Mystrade Drabbles here but since the Drabbles are not filed as "complete" and also have an M-rating not everybody wants to read, I decided to publish it as a separate story.   
> It's just a silly little thing that stands alone anyway. The established relationships are mostly subtext.
> 
> No connection to any particular Sherlock season or episode.
> 
> Thanks go to my terrific Beta @jack63kids

"You can't be serious, John." Greg pinched the bridge of his nose. What was it with these Holmeses that meant he simply couldn't win. No matter what he decided.

John Watson nodded. "I am serious. Sherlock is offended. You should have at least asked him."

Greg threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "He would have said no anyway. What's the point of asking."

"So he could decline your offer," John answered truthfully.

"Okay, I'm going to ask him." He began walking away but turned to face John again. "You do know this is stupid."

John gave him his best 'Duh!' look.

oOo

Sherlock was sitting in the midst of what looked like a metric ton of files when Greg walked into his office. Sherlock looked so very much at home in the DI's office, Greg had almost knocked before entering. The consulting detective remembered just in time that he was still sulking, so he shot out of the seat, turned up his nose and left the office, offering neither hello nor insult.

Greg considered shooting him in the back but there were really too many witnesses around for even Mycroft to bail him out if he did. And being the nice man he was, he ran after Sherlock.

He reached him right in front of the lift.

"Look, Sherlock, I thought you wouldn't be interested in the first place so I didn't ask. But if it means so much to you," Greg plastered his best smile on his face, "I would like to invite you to the Yard's summer party. Plenty of music and dancing, not to mention eating and drinking. Doesn't it sound like fun?"

Sherlock gave him his "oh you people with your puny little brains"-look. "No, it doesn't. I'd rather meet my brother for tea." The door of the lift closed into Greg's face. He was almost certain Sherlock would have slammed the door if that had been possible.

'Fucking diva!'

oOo

Would you like to come to the Yard's summer party? GL

I presume the party involves drinking and dancing. MH

Ghastly, I know. But would you like to come anyway? GL

No. MH

Thought so. GL

Then why did you ask? MH

Greg closed his eyes before fishing a couple of aspirin from the top drawer in his desk.

oOo

Two weeks later:

John, who had come to the party, and Greg were having a ball. The sun was out, the Yard's backyard nicely decorated, the food fantastic and everybody was in a good mood.

"I'm glad they didn't come," John said, while trying to decide if there was still enough room on his plate for another sausage.

"Yeah," Greg agreed, juggling an equally fully laden plate. "They probably would have loomed in the background, making snarky comments.

"Boring," John announced.

"And those people," Greg spat.

They exchanged looks which clearly reflected that they both missed their respective party pooper.

oOo

If there had been a ticking clock in the kitchen of 221 b, it would have been the only audible sound. Both Sherlock and Mycroft sat across each other, staring silently into their teacups.

They had enjoyed an hour of bickering and killed another with deductions but somehow none of that was much fun today.

"They are probably already on their way to getting loaded." Mycroft eventually broke the silence.

"John will be sick half the night and will have a major headache tomorrow," Sherlock agreed.

"Gregory will tell me his hair hurts."

"That's impossible. Hair can't hurt."

"His does!" Mycroft glared at Sherlock, daring him to contradict Gregory's statement. "Still, they never learn."

"Never."

"Think we should go and check before it's too late?"

"Yes!"

Both were out of their seats, tea forgotten on the table when they rushed out.

oOo

'I like to to move it move it, I like to move it move it' The music, blaring from the loud speakers made both Holmes brothers cringe. They had discovered their significant others on the dance floor. Together with a whole bunch of other Yarders and guests they were waving their arms, wiggling their hips and were looking quite ridiculous. Not to mention cute. The brothers had melted into the background, each holding a drink to blend in as they watched every move John and Gregory made.

Both Mycroft and Sherlock had been trained in ballroom dancing and considered the sort of music that was played right now downright dreadful. But if anyone would have cared to look closely both brother's bottoms were twitching to the rhythm of the music ever so slightly.


End file.
